This invention relates to apparatus for efficiently transferring energy between a source and a load and, in particular, to apparatus for realigning the internal forces acting upon a mechanical energy transmitting system to neutralize the internal forces and to reduce the amount of energy lost from the system.
Whenever energy is transferred from one point to another, particularly in a mechanical transfer system, there is a significant loss of the total amount of energy that was originally available. Man has harnessed various forms of natural energy and has converted this energy into different forms that are more useful. For example, water power is oftentimes converted into electricity. To date, efforts to minimize the loss of energy during the conversion process have only been successful to a point. In most cases, the expense of equipment to provide further savings does not justify implimentation of the procedure.
By increasing the efficiency of the energy transfer systems, a great deal of energy can be conserved while still achieving the same amount of work or power generation at a decreased cost. As will be explained in greater detail below, the apparatus of the present invention utilizes many well known principles in a mechanical system to neutralize internal forces acting upon the system and to minimize energy losses. The energy that is saved is accumulated and stored within the system and used to do added work. The present mechanism may be compared to a fulcrum used to lever a heavy object where the fulcrum itself exercises an additional beneficial force in the levering process.